


Caught

by TrashHeapPro



Series: 5+1 Universe [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, the M rating is for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Crypto fell in love with a monster.Revenant fell in love with one too.But at least they fell for each other.Or what happens when one of them gets 'caught' in their game inside the Games.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Series: 5+1 Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653658
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another side story for my 5+1 fic. Just a short 2 chapter fic where they hunt each other down in the Games.

Revenant couldn’t think of a time, an experience, better than what he got here participating in the games. Both his loves wrapped up in one. He enjoyed the Games as it was, 57 potential deaths to be done by his hands. But not only that, Crypto was here and they had their own little game going on. Both of them on the hunt for each other. 

He kept an eye on the killfeed, hoping that a certain name wouldn’t appear. No one had the right to kill Crypto. No one but him. He was his prey. And anyone who would deny him, died screaming. 

He looked for any sign of Crypto. The easiest way to detect if Crypto was in the area would be to see or hear that little drone of his buzzing around, but he hasn’t seen the thing all game. He growled, frustrated. His teammates jumped, fearful of his wrath. The longer he didn’t know where Crypto was, the more likely the hacker would find him and find some new way to humiliate him. And that was assuming Crypto hadn’t already found him and was stalking him. Wouldn’t be the first time. He’d wait for Revenant’s team to get into a fight first before pouncing. 

And with this team, Revenant doubted he’d win against a third party. 

He perked up. Didn’t seem like Crypto’s team was any better. He spotted the man across the field, arguing with his teammates about something. They weren’t out in the open, but their cover was abysmal. Crypto seemed to have enough of them and walked into a nearby truck. He grinned as he saw the little drone come flying out. 

He turned to the man with the sniper. “Take the shot,” he said. “Don’t touch the hacker. He’s mine.” He started running, closing the distance between them. A shot rang out. Crypto’s teammate went down. The little drone turned to look in their direction. It flew towards him and poked him in the forehead. 

Revenant reached up and grabbed it. 

“Crypto,” he said hauntingly. “It’s my win today.”

“We’ll see about that.”

The little drone in his hand started crackling before he was hit with an EMP that left his joints jittering. The drone flew up high in the air and stayed there. He watched as the long barrel of a sniper came out of the window of the truck. After a beat the gun fired and his teammate was cursing into the comms. Not down, but out of the fight for at least 10 seconds as he popped a phoenix. 

They had just finished picking up their teammate, when Revenant knocked him down again. The other man tried to spray him down with his R-99, but his aim was wild and missed most of his shots. Revenant knocked him with two shots of his peacekeeper. A ping in his comms told him that Crypto downed the teammate that was trying to cross the field with him. Another shot from his sentinel finished him off. 

“Go respawn the idiot,” Revenant commanded his other teammate. “The hacker is as good as dead.”

He kicked in the door to the truck and dropped his peacekeeper. Crypto turned to him and fired, but an unscoped sniper was hard to hit, even for Crypto. One shot was all he had before Revenant was on him, slamming his head into the floor. Crypto groaned, the hit disorienting him.

“Told you I’d win today,” Revenant said. 

Crypto pawed at the hands holding him down. “That was unnecessary.”

“I got excited.”

“In more ways than one?”

Revenant knelt over him, manhandling him out of the coat. “Don’t tempt me.”

He wasn’t allowed to get either of them off. Crypto didn’t like the idea of being seen and recorded by strangers. Revenant didn’t mind; the idea of the entire frontier knowing Crypto was his was… an attractive idea. But Crypto didn’t like it, so they wouldn’t. Revenant didn’t mind, in the end. The rough sex they would have later would make up for it. 

Crypto’s shirt might as well have been tissue paper for how easily Revenant tore it in two. “Careful, Ppalgan,” he said. “Don’t tempt yourself.”

“I won’t.”

“Don’t tempt me either.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Revenant placed a hand over his beating heart and felt the rhythm of it, the steady thump thump. A melody. A beat just for him. He decided what he would do to Crypto today. 

“This will hurt,” he said. 

“Doesn’t it always,” Crypto said, letting his head fall back onto the hard floor. He let himself be maneuvered so that Revenant could kneel comfortably between his legs. He braced one arm next to Crypto’s head. 

A small knife flicked out of Revenant’s fingertip as he poised it over Crypto’s sternum. He cut slowly, savoring the feeling of skin and flesh parting for him and blood in the air. Crypto bit the inside of his cheek, trying his best to hold back whimpers. It wasn’t a shallow cut by any means, He was bleeding quite a bit. He was looking a little pale. 

Revenant didn’t want him to die too soon. “Do you need the totem?” he asked. 

Crypto moaned weakly. “No,” he said. “If I die too early, that’s your fault.”

He grumbled. “You humans are just too delicate.”

“You’re just too rough, Ppalgan.” 

He cut away more flesh, exposing Crypto’s organs; his ribs, lungs, heart. Crypto was whimpering in earnest now, little panicked breaths escaping his bitten lips. His hand gripped Revenant’s other wrist by his head.

“Relax,” Revenant said. 

“It hurts,” Crypto said. 

“Tensing only makes it worse.”

“I know.” Crypto let out a shaky breath and let go of Revenant. His hands trembled as it laid next to Revenant’s. He turned his head, resting his cheek on Revenant’s cold fingers.

Revenant moved his arm so his wrist was right by Crypto’s mouth. “Bite down,” he said. “This will hurt a lot.”

“What happened to not tensing?” Crypto asked sarcastically, cheeky even when dying. 

“I don’t want you to accidentally bite your tongue,” he said. He pressed his face against Crypto’s exposed neck, relishing in the feeling of a pulse. When he felt Crypto’s teeth on the metal of his wrist, he took Crypto’s third rib down on his right and snapped it. 

Crypto screamed, barely muffled by biting down on Revenant’s wrist. His pulse quickened, Revenant felt it race as he pressed his metal lips against the pulse point on his neck. Crypto was making cute little whimpers against his wrist. Revenant let Crypto’s pulse pound against his lips three more times before leaning back. Teeth were locked around his wrist, fingers clawed at his own, hair fell over watery eyes. 

Revenant felt his secondary function activate. A quiet whirring filling the truck as he lost a bit of self-control. “Sorry,” he said, as his penis rested on Crypto’s hip. “I tempted myself.”

Crypto tear filled eyes slowly slid over to meet Revenant’s. He let out a wretched sob, but he didn’t try to escape. He hadn’t even moved besides the slightest tensing of fingers against Revenant’s. He pulled back slightly, just enough to place a tender kiss against the metal and lick it before wrapping his teeth around it again. 

Crypto was exquisite. Awe inspiring. Breathtaking in a way that Revenant needed to remind himself he didn’t need to breathe. Perfect. But most importantly, his. Crypto was his. 

He reached into Crypto’s chest, careful of his other organs and gently wrapped his hand around his heart. It was a slow rhythm, Crypto was dying he could tell. But despite its weak beat, he felt it the strongest now. 

“Be quick,” Crypto said, quietly, weakly. “Won’t last long.”

“It’s fine like this,” Revenant said. “Just like this.”

“Okay,” he mumbled. “Okay.” He closed his eyes and went slack. He lost consciousness. 

Revenant rested his head against Crypto’s and felt his heartbeat weaken and slow until it stopped completely. Oh, if only humans weren’t so fragile. Maybe then they wouldn’t have to wait until the Games to play their game.


	2. Chapter 2

Crypto went into his drone and checked the area. He was on the hunt for something special. Someone special. Revenant has been in the kill feed all day, killing of course. He was strong of course; most people couldn’t even dream to compete against him. But Crypto could compete with brains and strategy. 

There was fighting nearby. Three teams. Crypto had been watching for the past few minutes. Revenant and Gibraltar’s teams went at it, and when Revenant’s team came out on top, he got third partied by another team. But even still Revenant’s team looked like they were scraping by. Exactly who he was hoping to see. He brought some… special equipment this game and he fully intended to use it. He chuckled to himself. Revenant was going to hate this.

It was kind of funny watching Revenant scurry around like a little mouse trying to keep out of the light of an exterminator. He’d barely manage to get around something and pull a battery before having to fight again. He only had one teammate left after the fight with Gibraltar, and she wasn’t doing so great. This was the second time she had to pop a phoenix during this fight. 

Crypto pinged the fight. “Let’s go have some fun.”

“I love fun!” Pathfinder jogged over to the cliff and put down a zipline. 

Crypto followed the MRVN and took the zip. Their third was behind him, the kid didn’t hesitate to go in, but he didn’t know when to stop either; he already had to be respawned twice. He called him a kid, but contestants had to be at least 18 years old to participate, the kid looked like he only just passed that margin. Still young and rash. Poor Pathfinder died once trying to help him. It was a good thing his drone was equipped to pick up banners. 

He spotted Revenant and tracked his movements with his sentinel. He should get Revenant first, he was a little too dangerous to leave for last, he made that mistake once and never again. He waited for the right moment… and fired. Revenant went down and he was looking pissed. Their eyes met, Crypto grinned like a madman and sent a cheeky wink. He hopped off the zip and got out his R-99. He didn’t want anyone on the other team to finish Revenant off. 

The kid and Pathfinder immediately went in. Taking advantage that both teams were weak from fighting each other. He waited outside the building as the other two swept the rest of the inside, either killing or flushing out any stragglers to him. Two died in the building and two more died to his sniper. Easy victory. 

The Syndicate allowed it so that if Revenant ever got downed by Crypto (and vice versa), he wouldn’t immediately poof into a deathbox when the rest of his team went down. But his team placement was locked in and nothing could further affect his stats. 

Crypto sauntered over to Revenant who was leaning against a wall. “Liked that shot, Ppalgan?”

Revenant groaned. “It was rather impressive.”

“Go ahead,” he said to his team. He crouched down next to Revenant. He took a small toolbox from his coat and started unwrapping the red scarf from around the simulacrum’s neck. “This might take a while.”

“Are you sure?” the kid asked. 

“They are very good friends and enjoy playing games together!” Pathfinder said. 

“Go loot,” Crypto said, waving them away. 

He adjusted Revenant’s body to lay down, being careful with his head. Revenant groaned. “Not going to heal me up? Humiliate me again?”

Crypto chuckled. “Not this time, Ppalgan.” He climbed onto Revenant’s chest and cradled his head. “I want to take it slow today. Really slow,” he said. He chuckled and let his eyes rove around the area looking for any sign of the cameras he knew were there. He didn’t see anything. He and Mila did a good job making them. “I apologize, it might not be very entertaining.”

He opened the box at his side and carefully inspected each tool. It was a delicate procedure. It didn’t have to be delicate, but he wanted it to be. He took the laser blade and placed it against Revenant’s neck. 

“A little revenge?” Revenant asked.

“Do you think I want revenge?” Crypto asked in return. “When you win a game and earn a prize, does that warrant revenge?” He cradled Revenant’s cheek in one hand. “Will you want to seek revenge after what I do to you?”

Revenant chuckled. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll do to me,” he said, placing a hand on his thigh. 

“I hope I don’t disappoint,” he said.

“Never.”

“Where’s your voice box?”

Revenant point right in the middle of his neck. 

Crypto positioned the knife just under it and slowly pressed down, almost surgical. The procedure was not difficult for him. He was used to working with the delicate wiring of electronics, particularly in his drone.

Revenant hissed in pain. The grip on his thigh tightened.

“Be strong, Ppalgan.” He leaned down and let their foreheads rest together. “Be strong for me.”

He cut away the metal plating, exposing the mass of wires. He noticed where the voice box was. He considered taking it out, taking Revenant’s ability to speak, stripping him of that power. He took care not to disturb it. 

Revenant’s legs tensed, bending slightly as his heels dug into the ground as Crypto cut, wire by wire. He felt every cut, felt his body slowly but surely shutting down. Revenant groaned. It hurt. A simulacrum could not take anesthesia. He could turn off his pain processors. He wouldn’t have to bear through it like he was now. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t. He would bare through it. For Crypto. He muffled a yell. For Crypto.

“It’s okay,” Crypto said. He kept cutting anyway. “Soon, you won’t feel a thing.” He cut wires individually, making sure whatever he was cutting wouldn’t disturb Revenant’s mental functions. At one point, the grip on his thigh went slack.

He was slow, meticulous, until all of the wires were severed. Until all he had was Revenant’s head. He wrapped the red scarf around it, covering loose wiring in the cloth.

“How do you feel?” Crypto asked. 

“Well, you just cut my head off my body.”

He chuckled. He held the head in his hands and smiled. “You’re cute like this, Ppalgan.”

“I’m just a head.”

“The cutest part of you.” He caressed the head letting his thumbs run over the smooth metal of Revenant’s cheeks. He stood and stared at Revenant’s head. “It feels nice, being able to hold all of you in my hands.”

“Yeah?”

“It feels good.”

“What about it?”

“Everything you are, everything you’ll ever be, right here, in my hands.”

“You feel powerful.” Revenant’s orange eyes looked to him; bright, assessing, curious, beautiful.

Crypto loved that look in his eyes, when it was directed at him. Only on him. When he held him here like this, Revenant couldn’t look away, he had no choice. Not that Revenant would choose to look at anyone else but him. This was control. And he loved being in control. 

“Open your mouth,” Crypto said.

Revenant did.

Crypto brought the head up and placed a kiss on his mouth. Revenant could do nothing but take it. Opened his mouth when asked. Only moving his tongue when Crypto’s tongue nudged at his, demanding reciprocation.

Crypto controlled everything about the kiss. The pace, the timing, the depth, everything. He pulled back even though Revenant didn’t want him to. He smiled. “How do you feel?” he asked.

“Powerless,” Revenant said. “Weak.”

Crypto placed a kiss on his cheek and nuzzled the side of his face. “And?”

“I don’t… mind it.”

Crypto chuckled. “Good.” He held Revenant up to his eye level. “I’m going to bring you with me,” he said. He had fashioned a pocket on the inside of his coat in anticipation of this, just above his chest, right next to his heart. “Does it still hurt?”

“A bit.”

“Bare through,” he said, “For me.”

“I will.”

“I’ll carry you for the rest of the game.”

“If that’s what you want.”

Crypto smiled at him, soft and sweet like Revenant wasn’t a severed head that he meticulously cut away from the body. He brought Revenant close and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. “I’ll get the win, Ppalgan. For us.”


End file.
